


She's an Open Book

by aidyr



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Awkwardness, Explicit Language, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Iruma Miu's Dirty Mouth, Some Humor, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-29 00:41:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20073298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aidyr/pseuds/aidyr
Summary: While listening to Kaede play piano, Miu can't help but stare and reflect on how frustratingly perfect the blonde musician is.Unfortunately, (or perhapsVERYfortunately,) for Miu, she's a bit of an open book.Kaede takes matters into her own hands.Alternatively titled: Miu is a useless foul mouthed homosexual who sometimes spaces out on Kaede's gorgeous face.





	She's an Open Book

The way her fingers danced across the ivory keys was almost hypnotizing. Now, don’t misunderstand, Miu was no joke when it came to working with her hands. In fact, prior to meeting a certain blonde, she’d be damned to find anyone whose fingers came close to the precision and expertise of her own. But here she was, in awe by how accurately and gracefully Kaede managed to create gorgeous melodies using nothing but an old piano and her masterful hands. The passion behind each and every note was clear, and anyone with half a brain could tell just by looking how much fun she had playing. Her gentle eyes, her relaxed smile… 

_Fuck,_ Miu’s thought to herself. _I need to stop staring at her._

There were so many reasons to stare though. Beyond how impressive her piano playing was, Kaede herself was nothing to scoff at. The inventor would literally rather die than admit this, but Kaede was very attractive. Maybe, and it pained her to say, even more attractive than the gorgeous girl genius herself. A high bar to be sure. But between her soft fair skin, silky blonde hair, adorable pink eyes, and uh… er… her rather… _generous_ curves… 

Point being, she was a sight to behold. And though she was usually pretty, she became downright captivating when she played piano.

Speaking of piano, the room was suddenly very quiet. Had she stopped playing? Miu hadn't even noticed. She'd been far too lost in thought.

The inventor looked to see why the musician had stopped and was met with a coy little smirk. Kaede looked really cute when she smiled…

_Wait no, fucking shit… stop being so… UGH._ Miu's thoughts screamed at her.

"Hey Miu? You're looking awfully spacey over there." She giggled lightly, shoulders bouncing. "Anything on your mind?"

"W-what?? No nothing at all. Shut the fuck up and keep playing your dumbass music, that's why I'm even here in the first place." She'd been invited to be a practice audience.

Sometimes Miu was frustrated with herself. Sometimes she wished could just speak her mind but… her anxiety and vulgar mouth always got in the way.

Kaede didn't seem offended though. Rather, she seemed amused. "That was it actually. Were you really spacing out _that_ hard?" She raised an eyebrow playfully, "a penny for your thoughts?"

Miu sneered. She crossed her arms and glanced anywhere but Kaede's infuriatingly beautiful face. "M-my thoughts are worth more than one pathetic ass penny, thank you very-fucking-much."

"It's just a figure of speech."

"Whatever bitch-tits, d-don't worry about it. I-I-I'm fine."

No way in hell could she actually confess to what had been distracting her.

Kaede hummed in response. She turned to face the inventor, who hoped to Angie's made up God her blush wasn't too noticeable. The pianist didn't seem particularly convinced that all was as it should be.

"Okay seriously, what's up? I was just kidding but you look like something is actually bothering you." Kaede got up from the piano bench and made her way to where Miu stood averting her eyes. "Hey…" she spoke, her voice sweet, and laced with mild concern. She brought a hand up to brush a stray piece of messy hair out of Miu's eyes. Miu felt her resolve breaking. "Don't make me beg Miu, you know damn well I will."

"D-don't you fucking dare you nosy piece of sh—" she was cut off promptly when a hand came to rest firmly on her cheek, turning her head to face the blonde's. They were very suddenly extremely close to one another. Kaede studied her with the intent to discover what the inventor was acting so weird about.

Miu's bad bitch persona immediately shattered, leaving behind an anxious and blushing wreck. Her heart thumped against her chest when she stared into Kaede's eyes. She could feel the other girl's body heat, that's how close they were.

"You're awfully red…" Kaede casually observed. "And you're fidgeting a lot."

"O-oh y-yeah? That's… uh… weird…"

Kaede's thumb ran soothingly back and forth against her cheek, and Miu was 1001% sure she'd melt on the spot.

"Hey Miu… could you look at me real quick? Please?"

Using such an innocent and hopeful tone of voice… now that just wasn't fair. "W-what?" She slowly brought her gaze down to meet Kaede's.

They stood quietly for a moment. Miu's blood pressure was no doubt through the roof, but Kaede looked calm and contemplative. Although… it looked like she was blushing too?

_What's that all about…_ Miu thought to herself.

"Say…" Kaede started. She looked both hesitant and resolute. "Why were you spacing out? What were you staring at?"

"Um… t-that's er… I… I mean I didn't…"

Kaede hushed with a finger against her lips. "You were staring a me, right? Why was that?"

Miu's whole body tensed. "I-I don't…"

"Hey. Can I try something real quick?"

It must've just been her imagination, but Miu could've sworn the pianist's voice had taken on a low, almost sensual tone.

Or at least, she thought it was her imagination until she felt the hand on her cheek slide to her neck, her shoulders, slowly down her torso, only to rest on her hip.

_What the fuck was happening right now??_

Kaede's body moved closer. So close that their chests touched and their breaths tickled.

She had to be dreaming… there's no other way… 

"Forgive me if I'm wrong about this but…" Kaede said in a hush, her gaze dropping from Miu's face down to her lips. "But my intuition tells me…" she moved a little closer. "There's a special reason you were staring at me."

She pushed forward, bringing their lips together. Kaede's eyes slid shut, and her hand, the one not on Miu's hip, slipped into her messy hair.

Miu's brain short circuited.

Kaede was kissing her.

_Kaede was kissing her._

_ **Kaede fucking Akamatsu was kissing her.** _

As she'd imagined on several occasions, the kiss was warm and sweet. At first she was too dumbfounded to do anything but sit there and let it happen. But god damn it, if this really was happening, she didn't wanna be as pleasant as a cadaver to kiss. Grunting with determination, she laced her fingers behind Kaede's neck, and leaned back into it. Miu hummed, her body relaxing and allowing her indulge in the unexpected turn of events.

Moments passed them by, and eventually, they needed to breath. As she reluctantly pulled away from the kiss, Kaede trapped Miu's bottom lip between her teeth for a quick moment. Sucking gently, then letting go.

_Holy fucking shit Miu was suddenly very aroused._

Their huffing pants filled the room. Miu still struggled to accept what had happened as reality. Kaede looked at her, like she was waiting for a reaction. "So…" she promoted, looking now rather sheepish. "How was that?"

Miu stuttered over her words. "I um… y-yeah that… that was p-pretty uh… fuck…"

Kaede giggled. "That good, huh?"

Miu nodded dumbly. "I… may have to revoke the many times I've teased you for being a virgin."

Kaede wrapped her arms around Miu's neck, her adorable smile beaming. "Yeah? Well… If you take me to dinner sometime, there might be more of that to come."

"I'd fucking love that."

"Awesome." Kaede grinned at Miu, leaned forward, and pressed a short kiss to her cheek. "I'm looking forward to it. And later you can tell me how long you've had a thing for me."

Miu chuckled, cheeks burning and heart fluttering. "Alright."

**Author's Note:**

> I've become Danganronpa trash.
> 
> Anywho, these two are great. Miu is really fun to write and Kaede is literally my fucking baby.
> 
> After the Sonia x Chiaki fic, I wanted to write some more lesbian ronpa girls and these two are perfect.
> 
> Anywho thanks for reading. :)


End file.
